Inspired
by FlyFly
Summary: Always of her smile. Of her chocolate eyes. Of her face. And now, she was standing right in front of him, but it wasn't her. Doctor's Daughter. Rose/Doctor. Extreme sadness.
1. Here

Hi, Tis Mwa.

This is a random story I did. I was reading one of those Jenny fics, as you do, and I was reviewing a certain chapter, and this thought struck me. I went totally spastic, and I _had_ to write this, I just didn't know how. Sorry it's short. I might do a second chapter… but what I'm thinking may be a bit depressing to write, seeing as it may be set at the end of 'The Doctor's Daughter'.

Don't steal ideas because it isn't right. :)

All rights to BBC and whoever wrote Doctor Who to begin with. I love the show, too bad I don't own it, or this plot would fit right into the series. NEHEHEHEHEHEEHE!

FlyFly

* * *

The blond girl stepped out of the odd blue box thing. Donna and Martha stood by his side, watching her, asking him questions. The blond looked around, before one of the other soldiers gave her, what looked like a pretty big gun.

"Where did she come from?" Martha asked on his left.

"Well… from me"

"From you?" Donna spoke from his right, her voice dripping with disgust, "How?"

"Who is she?"

"Well, she's… well… she's… my daughter" the Doctor replied. Half stunned.

"Hello Dad"

Something in the back of his mind was screaming, screaming, it's words so joined together he couldn't understand what it was saying. But he could guess what it was screaming about. It was so obvious.

Over the past year and a half, he hadn't put much _direct_ thought to the young twenty one year old he'd left on a deserted beach in Norway. Rose Tyler. Someone who he doubted he would ever see again. But at the back of his large mind, there was that constant stream of thoughts. That constant hope, that maybe he would see his lost companion, possibly the only being that knew him best. The Doctor's imagination was vast, and in his head he could make up all sorts of stories. In the small part at the back, thinking about Rose, there was always a story playing. Always of her smiling face. Her chocolate brown eyes. Her gorgeous face.

Whatever had made this blond daughter of his, was based on that small part of is brain. She watched him carefully, before joining the other soldiers behind a metal frame. Even from the back she looked like Rose! Progenation, was how this girl was brought about, single organism reproduction. Yet, she wasn't just made of him. She was inspired by the stories inside him. Those of Rose.

She looked almost exactly like her inspiration, though some of her features resembled him. It was a comfort, seeing a part of his Rose with him. But it was also slightly odd, seeing what might have been the make up of both his and Rose's DNA. To have a child by her was completely impossible, they were two different species, but it was still… oddly, _right_, to see his daughter just like Rose.

Now he had, what he thought, all three of his companions, the ones he'd had in this body anyway. And that was a comfort to him as well. But in the back of his mind, he knew his was missing Rose still. Even if their child was here (Yes, he planned to call the blond girl his and Rose's child, though he would make sure to not say anything aloud), looking exactly as Rose did. She still didn't have the spark that Rose did. That spark in her eyes, as she discovered something new about a planet.

He had to remind himself this wasn't his Rose. This was a girl, made from him. Even though, that small part of his mind wanted to expand, to believe Rose Tyler was here with him, or that this blond was created by him _and_ Rose. He couldn't bring himself to let it. It screamed and screamed and screamed. He did his best to ignore it. But he knew it was still there.

* * *

I KNOW! ISNT IT SAD! I love Rose, Rose is awesome, if I do a Doctor Who fic, it's probably going to have Rose in it. I love this idea too. It's awesome, I wish they put it in the series… but what can you do?

Please Review! It would be much appreciated, and I'll see if I can bring myself to do a second chapter. THANK YOU!

FlyFly xoxo


	2. Gone

Hi guys, so I said this might be a two-shot.

I eventually got around to watching the episode again, and this is what came out of it. I didn't want to write a totally different one-shot for it, and it already fit perfectly with this idea. So I'm just continuing it.

Thanks for sticking around, and remember to review, because writers love to hear what others think.

* * *

"I'm the Doctor! And I declare that this war, is over!" he threw the ball to the ground, where it smashed, letting particles of gold and green drift up into the air. He grinned as the soldiers lay down their guns.

"What's happening?" Jenny asked, stepping over toward him.

"The gases will escape and trigger the terra-forming process" he told her, smiling.

"What does that mean?"

"It means a new world" and he grinned. His daughter laughed, and it was like music to his ears.

_Oh, if you were here._

"No!" Jenny cried, and stepping around him. It went all too fast, there was a shot fired, and Jenny collapsed back toward him. The old man, the one with grey hair had shot her.

"Jenny?" he asked, gently lowering her to the ground but keeping her in his arms. She was choking back air, not looking at him, "talk to me Jenny!" Donna and Martha moved away.

The Doctor held her close, rocking her slightly as she began to die. He vaguely heard Donna ask if she was going to be alright, but he knew she wasn't. The girl in his arms began to breathe, deeply, gasping for air. Her eyes flickered around, to him, to his arm, to the air above them.

"The new world, it's beautiful." She gasped.

"Jenny, be strong now. You need to hold on, you hear me?"

_For me. For your mother. Please be alright. _

"We've got things to do you and me, hey? Hey?" he stared at her. Her blond hair, her eyes, the pained look on her face. It all reminded him too much of _her_, of Rose.

"We can go anywhere, everywhere, you choose." He told.

"_Not the city Barcelona, the planet!"_

"That sounds good" she whispered, barely audible anymore.

"You're my daughter, and we've only just got started. You're going to be great, more than great. You're going to be amazing."

"_You were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic." _

Jenny sucked in a breath, and smiled. The Doctor could only smile back, willing her to be alright, to know that she was going to be okay. Jenny's eyes closed, and she fell limp in his arms.

His hearts broke. But at least he could hold her this time. At least she wasn't slipping away into the void, or standing on a beach in a parallel universe with no way to hug him.

"Two hearts. Two hearts, she's like me. If we wait, just wait."

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

_"You can't."_

"There's no sign, Doctor. There's no regeneration, she's like you, but, maybe not enough." Martha told him, looking grave, just like the red-head standing next to her, and everyone else in the room.

"No, too much"

_Like Rose, she's like Rose, slipping away._

"That's the truth of it. She was too much like me."

He lay the blond down on the ground, and stared at her, taking her hair in, her nose, her cheeks, her chin, anything. She was an angel, an angel asleep. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, like he used to do with Rose when she fell asleep on his captain's chair in the TARDIS.

Then he stood up.

The man was being held down by two others, forced to his knees, his hands behind his back.

Never before in this regeneration had the Doctor wished to kill a human, but this one was too much like the Daleks, too much like the Cybermen, and he needed to be destroyed. He'd taken the last of his kind away, the only thing that he had of Rose away. This man was worse than the monsters.

"_That thing killed hundreds of people!"_

"_It's not the one pointing the gun at me"_

She would never destroy, not even a Dalek, nothing with potential, Rose never would.

"I never would. Have you got that?_ I never would_." The Doctor told the man, and then he stood up and shouted at the rest of the soldiers with their guns.

"When you start this new world. This world of Human and Hath. Remember that. Make the foundation of this society: A man that never would!"

He was angry, and he threw the gun in his hand back down the ground. No one spoke, no one even moved as he went to sit by Jenny.

She was still sleeping, still his angel, still like Rose.

* * *

Oh wow, I hated watching that scene, it's so super sad.

And I had to replay it over and over to get the dialogue and then fish out other episodes so I could get the dialogue off them.

By the way, if you didn't already notice, the random sentences in "" marks and in italics are quotations from episodes prior to The Doctor's Daughter.

Episodes include: _Dalek _(Season 1), _Doomsday_ (Season 2), and _The Parting of Ways_ (Season 1)

Remember to REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
